


A Love That's So Demanding

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Finn is precious, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poe is emo, Singing, Studying, title from an mcr song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: "Have you seen my red flannel?" He continues singing, a little softer now. "So many bright lights that cast a shadow, But can I speak, Well is it hard understanding, I'm incomplete.""God you're so emo," Finn murmurs to himself."What was that?"Aka: a short little one shot in the college roomates au in which Poe is emo and Finn is his ray of sunshine boyfriend :) complete with Finn studying like the good student he is, and Poe being cute and annoying while still respecting Finn's boundaries
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	A Love That's So Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nat and Jim who were so hype for this au that I just had to write it :)
> 
> I literally sat down and wrote this in an hour and a half, which was pretty fun! Expect more from this au next week hopefully, I had like three ideas while writing this but they didnt fit in with the tiny bit of plot here... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Unedited.  
> Characters belong to Disney, obviously, cause if they belonged to me this ship would be canon...

Poe is shuffling through his dresser and singing softly, something that Finn vaguely recognizes. He thinks it might be My Chemical Romance but he's not entirely sure. 

_ "And I know," _ he slaps his hands twice on the dresser along with the words,  _ "there's nothing I can say, To change that part, To change that part, To change-" _ he sings the guitar part as he pulls his dresser away from the wall, making Finn roll his eyes. 

"Babe, can you please stop?" he asks softly, giving Poe a look. 

Poe continues humming for a moment at the same volume, if not ever so slightly louder, then stops. "Have you seen my red flannel?" He continues singing, a little softer now.  _ "So many bright lights that cast a shadow, But can I speak, Well is it hard understanding, I'm incomplete." _

"God you're so emo," Finn murmurs to himself. 

"What was that?" Poe pops up from where he's climbed behind his dresser, presumably searching for his flannel. Finn knows exactly where the flannel is, but he's not going to tell Poe that because Poe's being an annoying little shit today, and Finn is working on the art of being petty. 

The flannel is buried in Finn's backpack. He would never admit it, but he takes it with him to his least favorite classes. He likes to rub the soft fabric of the collar, to breathe in its smell. 

"Nothing," Finn says sweetly, eyes never straying from his textbook. From the corner of his eye he can see Poe clamber back over his dresser. He pads over to Finn, grumpy and indignant. 

_ "A life thats so demanding, I get so weak,"  _ Poe leans down to kiss the back of Finn's neck, muffling the words against his skin, _ "A love thats so demanding-" _

"You're damn right its demanding-"

_ "I cant speak,"  _ he grins against Finn's neck. "Kiss me."

"In a minute," Finn tries to brush him off but Poe is stuck to him. "Babe I'm in the middle of something."

"But I miss you," Poe complained. 

Poe won't get off him, and as much as Finn loves him, his skin is starting to crawl. "Not right now, I'm trying to concentrate." He can't say it out loud right now, but he reaches up and taps a rhythm onto Poe's wrist.  _ Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap.  _ It's their code, put in place for when Finn needs some alone time, but doesn't have the strength to say it. 

_ "Oh," _ Poe breathes, retreating from his position draped over Finn. "Okay baby," he murmurs. "I'm gonna watch some TV, want me to use headphones?"

"Please," Finn says, giving Poe a tired smile. 

Poe smiles in return, settling down on his bed. "I'll be here when you're ready."

*****

After about two hours of taxing work for his pre med classes, Finn is finally finished. He closes his textbook and stands, stretching out. Sluggish and dazed, he rubs his eyes, thinking about a good night's sleep, which he hasn't had in forever. Maybe he'll ask Poe if they can bunk together tonight. The beds are small so they normally sleep seperately, but sometimes they both need to curl up together and sleep. Tucking that thought away for later he tumbles into Poe's lap, nuzzling his neck. 

"Hey," Poe murmurs, taking out his ear buds and rubbing Finn's back. 

Finn hums, "whatcha watching?"

"Supernatural."

"Ooh!" Finn perks up, looking at Poe. "Can we watch it together?"

"Of course baby," Poe kisses him sweetly, then nudges him to flip over. "What episode were you on?"

Finn leans back against Poe's chest, settling in between his legs. He closes his eyes, thinking hard. It has been forever since they got a chance to sit down and watch the show together. "Um, I think we just watched the one where the lady sheriff's husband and son tried to like, eat her or something?"

"Oh yeah," Poe snaps his fingers and navigates around Netflix on his laptop. "That's one of my favorite episodes," he says. 

"Dude, why that one? Its so… traumatic."

Poe shrugs, "sentimental value I guess, it was on the TV one day and I watched it and, well," he trails off. 

"You decided to watch it from the beginning and became severely emotionally attatched to the characters, immediately becoming obsessed with the show?"

Poe huffs out a little laugh, "you see right through me, don't you?" He kisses Finn's head, pressing play on the episode and bringing his hand over to trace patterns under the hem of Finn's sweater. 

"Yeah," Finn grins, leaning up to kiss Poe, sweet and slow. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, emo Poe is now my lifeblood.  
> A comment would literally make my day!!


End file.
